cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallia Transalpina
Category:Member of League of the RightCategory:NationsCategory:Purple team Gallia Transalpina, officially the Ibero-Gallic Republic of Gallia Transalpina, is a proud and militaristic nation whose territory lies in Southern Europe. Its main metropolitan city is Aquae Sextiae, located in the centre of the country. It borders much of the Western sector of the Mediterranean Sea, and the Atlantic Ocean in the north western portion of the country. Gallia Transalpina relies on strict Republican principles for the rule of its nation, in the classical sense. Social division and elitism are accepted elements by the people of Gallia Transalpina. Males of noble families will enter the Senate, or other political or military endeavours upon coming of age, at 18. Free citizens make up the majority of the nation. They are the true carriers of the Republic, managing the numerous industries that make up the Transalpinan economy. Below them are slaves, the enslaved men and women now living and working in Gallia Transalpina. They often arrive as spoils of war. Only those who make a good living and enjoy a higher social status - by merit, or by birth - can generally afford slaves, or household servants. This social caste is strictly adhered to. The name Gallia Transalpina originates from the Gauls, a Celtic/Franco-Germanic people who inhabited the area. The name comes further from the Roman Republic, in which it was a significantly smaller province. In Latin, the name translates as 'Gaul on the other side of the Alps'. Its Consuls are sometimes referred to as the Antonian line, as they are said to have originated with Consul Mark Antony (Marcus Antonius) and have followed his progeny. Populus Social Classes The people of Gallia Transalpina vary across the expanse of its terrain; however, societal customs and regulations prevail from the Atlantic to the Mediterranean. The nation is divided into three classes, referred to colloquially as les Trois États: • Nobilitas (Nobility) • Plebs (Citizenry) • Servus (Slaves) Nobilitas The Nobility are the highest class, and control the majority of the nation's internal and external affairs. Men of noble family serve in the Senate, which makes all decisions of national interest. Other acceptable areas, often related to politics, that the nobility may fill are Officer posts in the Military, and positions in the Pontifical College (Collegium Pontificum), which makes up Transalpinan religion. Noble women maintain domestic affairs and rarely hold jobs: it is seen as below them. Male children attend private schooling from the age of 5 in which they learn a variety of subjects, from mathematics, to literature, to science and history. Males are expected to learn the art of soldiery upon entering into adulthood at 18, and are sent away from the home to military academies in the country where they continue their education. Despite being a fragment of the nation, these people rule unquestionably. The nobility of Gallia Transalpina are both an object of envy and adoration as far as the plebs go: their wealth may disturb them, but their generous rulings keep the population in check. Plebs The Plebs are the general citizens of Gallia Transalpina. These men and women make up the majority of the Republic, and hold a vast array of occupations. They make up the work force of every industry from Agriculture to Business, to the Military. Plebians vary the most of any class in Gallia Transalpina: they may be wealthy, affluent members of society, and they may be unemployed beggars or murderers. The average Transalpinan family consists of a mother, father, and 3 children. Children begin public schooling at the age of 5, and begin studies in mathematics, history, science, Latin, French, appropriate foreign languages, culture and physical education. They continue through public schooling until the age of 18, at which point - based on examinations - they are arranged to enter University on public funds, or Trade School. Before continuing to their secondary education, though, all citizens must meet the 2 year military service minimum. If they are not content with their trade, or University, Plebians may enter the military as a career. They will not, generally, become commanding officers: nobility occupy this role. After this service they return to University or Trade School, graduate in a period of 2 to 4 years, and enter the general workforce of the Republic. Plebians, to an extent, reap the benefits of the nobility's wealth through CISP: the Committee for Internal and Social Planning. This massive organisation heads a number of programmes including, but not limited to, the following: the Transalpinan Schooling Programme, the Transalpinan Welfare Programme, the Transalpinan Transportation Committee, the Transalpinan Water System, and so on. Taxes on nobility fund much of these social programmes; however, Noble taxes and the 50% income tax on Plebians of Gallia Transalpina contribute to the entire workings of the nation. While the tax rate may shock some, citizens are quite happy with it as the return they see, in the form of social programs, outweighs the loss greatly. Servus The Slaves are exactly as it would seem: a serving class that may be bought and sold, and are the property of true Transalpinan citizens. Slaves generally enter the nation through the efforts of the military; however, depending on criminal offences, Plebians may become enslaved. Slaves may not own property, nor are they to interact with the general society outside of their master's residence, or place of business. Slaves may be granted their freedom by their master, along with the vouch of another Transalpinan citizen. Freed slaves then enter a 5 year period of Provisional Citizenship, in which no criminal offences may be committed. This policy exists to prevent enslaved criminals from being redeemed and receiving the benefits of society only to harm it once again. Slavery is a harsh existence condemned by many nations. Without the warring of Gallia Transalpina, it would exist on a much smaller scale. Government The Senate of Gallia Transalpina lies at the heart of its capital, Aix-en-Provence, and is the embodiment of national will. Here, senators forge the future of their proud nation. The Senate, at all times, contains 301 members, all—again—of noble birth. Before all Senate sessions, the national anthem, Gallia Immortalis, is played and sung by the nations' patriotic leaders. The Consul presides over the Senate. In times of war, he may increase his individual power—as opposed to that of the Senate—in the name of efficiency and decisiveness. This increase in power can be authorised by a 3/4 majority vote of the Senate. However, the Consul's peace-time role is presiding over, ensuring the order of, and guiding the discussion in the Senate. Military The Transalpinan Military is renowned for, above all, its unwavering courage in the field. Whether the enemy force is superior or lesser, these brave men charge into battle, casting their personal goals aside in the name of their country, family and future generations. Much of the military's success can be attributed to the strict hierarchy which it follows, beginning with its Maréchal, directly under the command on the Transalpinan Senate, and continuing down to the most minute of soldiers, called l'ENSOA. Religion Economy Conflicts The ONOS War The FAN Conflict Departure from Pacifica Time at The Order of the Paradox The League of the Right External links • Gallia Transalpina • League of the Right Forums